Matrix display panels are important display devices in today's electron display area. They have a wide application scope in computers, data control, information processing, communication, aerospace, television, and movie. Currently, the main difficulty and technical barrier in developing matrix panel displays lies in the over-complex structure of their driving and scanning circuits, which leads to the huge number of components and electrical connections, thereby resulting in extremely difficult fabrication and high cost. The difficulty and complexity are more than the doubled in the applications of larger area displays, color displays, and high-definition displays, thus at present time the application scope of panel display systems is severely limited.